CBeebies Sign-Off Screen
CBeebies Sign Off Screen is a screen that appears when you try to watch CBeebies at night. Logo On a pink (or green) Cbeebies background, we see the text in a CBeebies font saying "Night Night. See You Tomorrow Morning At 6:00". The CBeebies Bedtime Hour variant with the background is purple and it has a moon next to "Bedtime Hour". The sleeping CBeebies blobs (the mascots) are on the moon and the CBeebies logo is on top of "Bedtime Hour" Scare Factor NIGHTMARE!!!! The Creepy Screen And Text Make This Logo 1 Of The Most Scariest Logos Ever! Same Thing For The Green Screen! The CBeebies Bedtime Hour logo is so scary that Barney the Dinosaur turns into a piece of s**t. None For The 2015 Logo. We Suggest You Not To Watch CBeebies At Night Especially At 12:00!! The CBeebies Bedtime Hour logo is medium to nightmare, the comet, the background, the CBeebies logo, the CBeebies blob that is trying to get to your face can scare some and it has the very creepy music box music like the Worldvision logo. Watch if you dar...no. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Pink logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Green Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Pure of Heart Category:Logos that scare the Pink Puffle Category:Super scary logos Category:Taken From "SpongeBob SquarePants" Category:Kid Villains Category:Heroes Category:Taken from "Teletubbies" Category:Logos that scare Peppa Pig Category:Logos that scare Luc and Theo Category:Logos that scare Comet LeRange Category:Taken from "Pirate Express" Category:Logos that not scare Teletubbies Category:Logos that eileen (doud family) thinks is cute Category:Logos that eileen (doud family) think is cute Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that scare Cherry Bomb (Marbles) Category:Logos that Scare Kion Category:Logos that Scare Kion (KTLC&F) Category:United Kingdom Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Sign Off Logos Category:Logos that not scare Junior Asparagus Category:Taken from "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends" Category:Logos that scare Tinseltown Category:Not Logos Category:Logos that don't scare Captain Crandall Category:Taken from "Waybuloo" Category:Logos that make De Li cry Category:Logos that make Nok Tok cry Category:Logos that make Lau Lau cry Category:Logos that make Yojojo cry Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rolling Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make The Zoots cry Category:Closing Logos Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Resort cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Logos that make Bloosom cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare the Z-Squad Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Logos that make Cylindria cry Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Logos that make Lip cry Category:Logos that make Jetybory cry Category:Logos that make Cozybory cry Category:Logos that make Sumire cry Category:Logos that make Lunabory cry Category:Logos that make Himawari cry Category:Logos that make the Ojamajos cry Category:Logos that make The Fairies cry Category:Logos that make The Glimmies cry f Category:DELETE THIS! DELETE THIS NOW! Category:Goodbye cruel world! Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Deleted by Monika Category:Logos that make Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make Minty cry Category:Logos that make Wysteria cry Category:Logos that make Sunny Daze cry Category:Logos that make Kimono cry Category:Logos that make Cotton Candy cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleworks cry Category:Logos that make Sweetberry cry Category:Logos that make Pink Sunsparkle cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Flash cry Category:Logos that make Butterscotch cry Category:Logos that make Skywishes cry Category:Logos that make Star Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Toola-Roola cry Category:Logos that make Sew-And-So cry Category:Logos that make Spring Parade cry Category:Logos that make Cherry Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Tink-A-Tink-A-Too cry Category:Logos that make Triple Treat cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Twirl cry Category:Logos that make Breezie cry Category:Logos that make Beachberry cry Category:Logos that make Kiwi Tart cry Category:Logos that make Seaspray cry Category:Logos that make Ribbon Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Thistle Whistle cry Category:Logos that make Honolu-loo cry Category:Logos that make Bumblesweet cry Category:Logos that make Amberlocks cry Category:Logos that make Daisyjo cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Star Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Serendipity cry Category:Logos that make Round n' Round cry Category:Logos that make Lovey Dovey cry Category:Logos that make Peachie Keen cry Category:Logos that make Cute Curtsey cry Category:Logos that make Gem Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Desert Rose cry Category:Logos that make Merriweather cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Petal Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Fizzy Pop cry Category:Logos that make Sweetsong cry Category:Logos that make Romperooni cry Category:Logos that make Keen Bean cry Category:Logos that make Rarity The Unicorn cry Category:Logos that make Brights Brightly cry Category:Logos that make Whistle Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make Lily Lightly cry Category:Logos that make Daffidazey cry Category:Logos that make Zipzee cry Category:Logos that make Tra-La-La cry Category:Logos that make Tiddly Wink cry Category:Logos that make Bumbleberry cry Category:Logos that make Tropical Surprise cry Category:Logos that make Pepperberry cry Category:Logos that make Scooter Sprite cry Category:Logos that make Strawberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Cupcake cry Category:Logos that make Blossomforth cry Category:Logos that make Starbeam cry Category:Logos that make Forsythia cry Category:Logos that make Bee Bop cry Category:Logos that make Shenanigans cry Category:Logos that make Storybelle cry Category:Logos that make Star Flight cry Category:Logos that make Heart Bright cry Category:Logos that make Puzzlemint cry Category:Logos that make Dazzle Surprise cry Category:Logos that make Meadowbrook cry Category:Logos that make Valenshy cry Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Cindy cry Category:Logos that make Libby cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Pink Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Good night Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber sad Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato relieved Category:Sleep tight Category:Shitty logos Category:Logos that make you eat bowling shoes than 30 minutes later get athletic AIDS and Joel (Vinesauce) turn into hell Category:Logos that make Sky Shimmer cry Category:Logos that make Clever Clover cry Category:Logos that make Light Heart cry Category:Logos that make Morning Glory cry Category:Logos that make Sundance cry Category:Logos that make Ivy cry Category:Logos that make Berry Bright cry Category:Logos that make Sugar Belle cry Category:Logos that make Seabreeze cry Category:Logos that make Secret Tale cry Category:Logos that make Noodles cry Category:Logos that make Tomoka Minato cry Category:Logos that make Maho Misawa cry Category:Logos that make Saki Nagatsuka cry Category:Logos that make Hinata Hakamada cry Category:Logos that make Airi Kashii cry Category:After The Commerical Break Then Will Be Sign-Off Category:Bad Logos Category:Dude, This Is A Sign-Off, Not A Logo Category:Logos that scare Cindy (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Bianca (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Hime (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Iriá (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Zade (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:BBC Logos Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos That Scare The Mixels Category:Children who act like Ethan (Object Invasion) Category:Logos that scare epic gamers Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2013